Conventionally, there are display devices in which the intensity of light transmitted through each of a plurality of pixels formed in a display panel is controlled to display an image. For example, in liquid crystal display devices, the intensity of light transmitted through each pixel is controlled by changing alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules. Display devices of another type in which the intensity of light transmitted through each pixel is controlled by mechanically moving a light-blocking member have been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-197668).
In a display device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-197668, light-transmissive regions capable of transmitting light are provided in a substrate included in the display device. One light-transmissive region is provided in correspondence with each of a plurality of pixels. The display device also includes a shutter mechanism section which is formed in correspondence with the shape of the light-transmissive region and includes a movable light-blocking member. The intensity of light transmitted through each pixel is controlled by movement of the light-blocking member driven by the shutter mechanism section.
However, the display device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-197668 has a problem that when the display device is impacted on as a result of, for example, falling, the shutter mechanism section is easily damaged.
The present invention made in light of the above situation has an object of providing a display device capable of improving the impact resistance thereof.